The Malfoy Twins
by Delaney Snow
Summary: Maddiline Watson is living a normal life. That is, until her parents give her news that will change her life. Now she is leaving her home, and entering a new life with a different family, friends, and maybe even more. There will not cannon couples .
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters (*sobs*). I do own the plot, AND Maddiline, and any other characters that I create.**

It was pouring rain on the empty suburban street. Suddenly a loud POP could be heard in the distance.

A man in a long, black coat walked in front of a house, similar to all of the others on the street, except it had almost invisible magical wards protecting it. As he stares into the house, looking at the shadows moving inside, he notices somebody looking out at him. _It's her,_ he thinks. Turning on his heel, he apparates into a large, cold, and seemingly lifeless manor.

"Have you found her?" an icy voice demands.

"Y-yes Mr. Malfoy. S-she-"

"That's enough. Narcissa and I thank you. Goodbye."

**A/N Hello again! Welcome to my new story! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy reviews.**

**Oh, and yes, I did delete DemiWitches. Mostly because I wasn't really into writing it anymore. I do promise to try and update often (with long chapters... maybe).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and/or added this story to story alert. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of it's characters. The wonderful JK Rowling does. I DO own Maddi and the plot though.**

Maddiline was laying on her bed, glaring at the ceiling when she heard a loud POP come from outside of her window. Looking out, she thought she saw a dark figure standing in front of her house, but when she blinked it was gone. Shaking her head, Maddiline went back to thinking about the fight she had with her parents.

*_Flashback_*

_Walking into the house, Maddiline could tell that something was off. The moment she stepped into the living room, the atmosphere became tense._

_"Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" she hesitantly asked._

_"Honey," her mother said "please sit down. We have something to discuss with you."_

_"Okaaaay."_

_"Maddi, we are sorry that we didn't tell you this when you were younger, but you are adopted." her father said._

_The silence coming from Maddiline was deafening. After what seemed like years, Maddiline found her voice._

_"Do you know why they gave me up?"_

_"They wanted to protect you."_

_"From what?" _

_"Sweetheart, we can't tell you. They will explain tomorrow when they come to pick you up."_

_"Mom. What do you mean to pick me up?"_

_"Your real parents are coming to take you with them tomorrow."_

_"No"_

_"You have no choice Maddiline."_

_"But dad-!"_

_"But nothing."_

_Maddiline snorted. "So now the suddenly want me again?"_

_"They have always wanted you dear, you just needed to be kept safe." her mother said, trying to reason with her._

_"You don't even seem to care that I'm going with them." Maddiline said, her voice like ice._

_"Of course we care! We are worried about what is going to happen to you when you are with them. This is so hard for us!"_

_"That's bullshit." _

_"Maddiline Snow Watson! Watch your language!" her father yelped._

_"I bet that isn't my real name." she scoffed as she stormed up the stairs._

* * *

Maddiline sighed as she rolled over. She looked at her bare walls. _Guess Mom packed while I was at work. __What am I going to do? How did I not see that I was adopted. I don't look like anybody in this family._

It was true. She didn't look like her parents, or her older brother. All of which had curly, dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She on the other hand had long, straight platinum blonde hair, and grey - or maybe even silver - eyes.

She sighed. _Well. I guess I'll find everything out tomorrow" _she thought before she rolled over once more, and fell asleep.

**A/N Woot! Another chapter so soon! Yep, don't get used to it. I'm sure that It would have been updated yesterday, but I had an issue with how the parents would tell Maddiline that she was adopted. Don't forget to review. It's what makes me survive.**


End file.
